Parodi Hommed Baga
Parodi Hommed Baga adalah sebuah parodi yang bertemakan "Fast Food" di negara Brunei Darussalam. Anda tahu, Restoran Hommed Baga adalah restoran yang terbaik di negara itu, restoran ini terletak di Anggerek Desa, Berakas, Bandar Seri Begawan dan restoran keduanya terletak di Kompleks Muhibbah 2, Kampung Menglait. Restoran ini telah bercadang membuat sebuah parodi bertujuan untuk mengharumkan nama restoran ini dan seramai penduduk di ibu negara Brunei telah "lari" ke Hommed Baga untuk melepak pada waktu malam atau sebaliknya. Restoran ini telah bekerjasama dengan pihak WRM Project untuk menghasilkan sebuah parodi yang akan dimuat naik di YouTube bertujuan pelanggannya terhibur dengan parodi tersebut. Parodi Hommed Baga adalah sebuah parodi yang diadaptasi dari penyanyi Korea iaitu Psy, parodi ini terbahagi kepada dua lagu iaitu Hommed Baga Style dan Hommed Baga Gentleman. Hommed Baga Style Hommed Baga Style adalah sebahagian daripada Parodi Hommed Baga, pernah diterbitkan pada tahun 2012, ia berlaku semasa fenomena Gangnam Style di seluruh dunia terutama, Brunei Darussalam. Selepas parodi pertama diterbitkan, parodi itu ditonton oleh lebih 5 ratus ribu penonton di YouTube dan ia telah disebarkan ke seluruh Asia Tenggara ini. Lirik Hommed Baga Style Baga Style Waktu malam niatkan lepak-lepak saja Kopi ganya kan diminum pun pandai langu jua Kami jalan cari garai(gerai) yang ada jual baga(burger) Pasal kawan ku belanja. Atu(itu) nyaman hei, Cium bau masakan di garai Nyaman hei, Leat(liat) usul makanan kana(kena) masak Nyaman hei, Tais(air) liur ku taruskan(teruskan) membali Nyaman hei, Atu nyaman hei. Then ada satu bau Yang ku tau(tahu), bukan baru Ku aga bau atu Tecangang, ku melihat Ada baga basar(besar) dapan(depan) mata ku.... Hommed Baga Style Baga Style Hop, hop, hop, hoppa Hommed Baga Style Baga Style Bomb, bomb, bomb, Da Bomb Hommed Baga Style. Hei~ Hommed Baga Kom, kom, kom, Kombo Hommed Baga Style Hei~ Hommed Baga Shroom, shroom, shroom, Lamb Shroom?? Jarang hantap aku ani(ini) kan makan baga Ada pun yang makan atu tapi sikit-sikit saja Tapi ani "complicated" lain punya cerita Jadi aku makan saja. Atu(itu) nyaman hei, Cium bau masakan di garai Nyaman hei, Leat(liat) usul makanan kana(kena) masak Nyaman hei, Tais(air) liur ku taruskan(teruskan) membali Nyaman hei, Atu nyaman hei. Then ada satu bau Yang ku tau(tahu), bukan baru Ku aga bau atu Tecangang, ku melihat Ada baga basar(besar) dapan(depan) mata ku.... Hommed Baga Style Baga Style Hop, hop, hop, hoppa Hommed Baga Style Baga Style Bomb, bomb, bomb, Da Bomb Hommed Baga Style. Hei~ Hommed Baga Kom, kom, kom, Kombo Hommed Baga Style Hei~ Hommed Baga Shroom, shroom, shroom, Lamb Shroom?? We need more, serious wanna more Lakibini(lelaki dengan perempuan) beberis pasal wanna more We need more, serious wanna more Lakibini(lelaki dengan perempuan) beberis pasal wanna more... You know what I'm saying Hommed Baga Style. Hei~ Hommed Baga Kom, kom, kom, Kombo Hommed Baga Style Hei~ Hommed Baga Shroom, shroom, shroom, Lamb Shroom?? Hommed Baga Style.... Hommed Baga Gentleman Hommed Baga Gentleman juga sebahagian daripada Parodi Hommed Baga. Lirik Hommed Baga Gentleman Hommed Baga Gentleman. Alangkah bulat hei Baga Hoppa sama Shroom Alangkah bulat hei Baga Kombo and Da Bomb Alangkah bulat hei Leat dari kanan kiri hei Alangkah bulat hei Gila gi gi gila kali hei. Di manakah ia? Di sana pun ku masih mencari Penuh sukaria Harapanku pun tinggi Manakah ia? Alum dapat alum ku beranti Manakah ia? Lamb wah.... tais liurku sudah.... Hommed Baga Gentleman. Alangkah bulat hei Baga Hoppa sama Shroom Alangkah bulat hei Baga Kombo and Da Bomb Alangkah bulat hei Leat dari kanan kiri hei Alangkah bulat hei Gila gi gi gila kali hei. Di manakah ia? Di sana pun ku masih mencari Penuh sukaria Harapanku pun tinggi Manakah ia? Alum dapat alum ku beranti Manakah ia? Lamb wah.... tais liurku sudah.... Sorry to make you wait Now in the heat It's WRM, Bisai Sorry to make you wait Now in the heat It's WRM, Bisai.......... Hommed Baga Gentleman Hommed Baga Gentleman.... Kesimpulan Oleh kerana restoran itu menjadi pilihah ramai, koleksi parodi tersebut telah dimuat naik ke laman YouTube. Parodi ini telah tercatat dalam carta radio di Brunei dan parodi ini kekal digunakan untuk bersukaria di restoran yang terkenal ini. Tonton parodi ini di laman YouTube rasmi WRM Project.